The Battle Mage Jaune
by RikuLandis
Summary: Jaune discovers the truth when he read the book and many else. He will be needing the Gaia's guidance and he, himself would train and go to beacon to try and save and protect the relic, Jaune doesn't trust Ozpin but he only trust Ozma so he wanted to change the world and try to save many as he can so no one could get hurt and many else. Battle Mage!Jaune and OP Jaune.
1. Prologue

**Hello~~! Author here, today is the new story for my promise not a one-shot, sorry but I'll it will be thrilling at least this is an OP Jaune story or anything like magician, or a weapon master, I'll continue The Unknown Vigilante of course. SO! Let us toss away the talking and continue the story in **

**3**

**2**

**1**

**ACTION**

* * *

**Remnant. **

**Remnant where Human and Faunus work together to fight off Grimm but...**

**The truth was hidden from the world where we do not know that many universe was been created not once but many.**

**How Remnant was created… Well it was because the two gods who created the balance of this world and brought the world's life and death.**

**Well it was nothing but bullshit in my opinion.**

**The two gods did not unite the country, only one woman who unite the country; they only destroyed it because of their selfish deeds.**

**They left Remnant and breaking the moon in the process, why did they left.**

**Because they wanted it to suffer.**

**Let us go back to the story of. The Girl in the Tower.**

**In a kingdom far, far away, we saw a girl who was just watching the bright blue sky in the tower; she was trapped inside of the tower for all of her days that her father imprisoned her, but a man who is a man, a hero and a king. He saved her from the tower and helped her to see the outside world; they spent all their times for the adventures, places they have seen, and beauty.**

**They have travel a long, long time and in the end they fell in love each other they have been travelled so long until her lover fell ill, she tried everything only for her to fail.**

**Her lover died, she grieved for his death, she grieved, grieved that she wanted him to be back in her arms that is only that she moved on and open her eyes that she cannot get her lover back so she moved on travelling all alone.**

**But I call it bullshit, she did not move on and you know who died that day…**

**Ozpin**

**Or should I say**

**Ozma**

**He died that day because he fell ill and his lover…**

**Salem**

**She was beautiful with her long blonde hair and her white dress; she grieved and wanted him to be back in her arms.**

**So she went to the light god, asked him that she wanted Ozma back. But the light god refuses her request saying that is part of life.**

**She tried but fails so she went the Dark god where there were Grimm and many more, when she sees the dark god, she requested him to bring back her lover back.**

**He granted her wish and brought him back to the living, she felt her heart strained again so she went to her lover and held him tight, she cried only for his brother light to interrupt the reunion saying that he destroyed the balance of life and destroys Ozma in a blink of an eye.**

**The Dark God said that there no such thing is a circle of life and revives Ozma back, they keep arguing, arguing and a fight broke out. Salem decided to intervene the fight only for it to get worst.**

**The Two Brothers look at her and shouted at her for her betrayal, and her intervention, they kept shouting at her until both of them decided to curse her, the two brother left. Leaving her nothing.**

**She felt anger rise as she screamed in the heavens above, so she went back at her home, and kills herself only nothing but a sword that pierce her stomach, she tried many times to kill herself. Only for to give up.**

**Therefore, she decided to unite the kingdom and destroy the two brother and the story goes on, and on.**

**The light god brought in Ozma saying that he wanted to make a deal with him, Ozma agree with him never noticing that he was tricked by The Light God.**

**The Light God created the four relics and many more, and brought Ozma back to Remnant, Ozma was in a new body and saw the new world.**

**Human and Faunus**

**He saw how disgraceful that the human can be when it comes to Faunus so he decided to went back.**

**To his old house**

**He saw his house, a broken down house when he climbs the staircase and heard the door open in front of him.**

**When he looks at the open door, he saw his lover or what used to be his lover is that she had pale white skin, white long hair, and Black iris with blood red pupil and black dress with a split hole on her chest.**

**What happened to her is simple, she had to go back to the land of Grimm and fall to the Pool of Grimm.**

**She thought that would kill her only for it to be worst, that is why she became this making her the witch.**

**When Salem opens the door, she found her lover only for it to be in another body, she felt her heart strained again and hugs Ozma as they both reunite again.**

**Both of them entered their house or what is left of it and discussed their plans together, Salem wanted them become gods, he accepted, as the two become the Remnant's gods.**

**They build a kingdom together and a child of their own.**

**But**

**Ozma is getting anxious as Salem is now adapting to her dark side, Ozma tries to tell her that it is getting out of hand only for him to scare of what happened to her.**

**He tried to escape including his four children only for him to make a mistake.**

**Salem founds him trying to escape as she shouted at him of 'why is he doing this'.**

**He simply shouted back at her 'That is getting out of hand'.**

**They argued for a minute until a fight broke out, they fought resulting the castle's destruction and the children's death.**

**Ozma tries to crawl away from her, only for Salem to finish him off.**

**If Ozma did not run away and guide her, she could find hope that she could help humanity if only he didn't run away that was his first mistake.**

**If everyone knows of the Story of Four Maidens, then I will not tell the full story if not then it's your choice.**

**Why did this because he reminded of his daughters and his first mistake it was many years now and he still wanted kill Salem but only for him to become a desperate man and a deceitful liar.**

**Ozpin**

**Gaia the mother of all universe saw this event.**

**She was angry to the fact that the gods made a stupid deal and hurt that the feelings of his one true love became adapted to the darkness.**

**Things will never be fine if the Goddess of love saw this.**

**She will be angry if not only that but she will be pissed of how they interrupted their love.**

**Therefore, she waited, so she can give a gift, a gift that could change a person forever. And she saw a perfect opportunity and give it to a certain blonde child named.**

**Jaune Arc**

* * *

A ten-year-old Jaune was now training his sword and shield trying to hit the dummy. He repeated this process until his father called out to him, interrupting his training in the process

"Jaune! You got a package." Jaune was now confused as he replied it back to his father

"Coming!" Jaune was now was running back into his house. And enters the house.

When he entered the house he sees his father waiting for him in the office, who was holding a giant book that was covered with dust and has a bit torn in the side of the pages, and the color is faded leaving it only light blue and has strange writings in the cover,

"There you are Jaune." Jaune's father said as he handed him the book,

His Father is in his mid-30's, a bit muscular he has blonde hair, a tan white skin, and a beard he was wearing a white suit jacket with gold accents in it, a white shirt, grey pants and grey dress shoes.

"But who gave me this book?" Jaune asked, as his father down at him and smiles,

"Well, someone might give you present or something else." His father answered his question as he kneels down on him and gives him the book.

"Well go on now; maybe you will know what's inside of it someday." His father smiled at him as he gets up and went back to work.

Jaune looked confused as he stares the book,

'What are you?" Jaune thought confusedly, as he brought the book into his bedroom,

'Maybe a recipe or some kind.' He climbs the staircase.

As he climbs the staircase, he saw his younger sister, Lily who is five years old, wears a cute white dress, cute golden eyes, blonde hair, and a single hair that is sticking out from her hair.

He saw her as she went to climb down the staircase. Only for her to see her big brother who is looking at her, she smiles at him as she went from her big brother and cutely exclaimed.

"Big Brother!" She pounced at him as he almost lost his balance, and looks at her and smile as he smiles at her.

"How are you doing Lily?" Jaune asked, as his sister looks up at him

"I'm fine! What about you big brother?" She looks up to him as she gives him an innocent smile.

Jaune smiled at her as he answered her question earlier "I'm fine Lily; I have things to do in my bedroom toady."

"What Kind?" She asked, as she still smiling at him

"Well it's some kind of book of sorts." Jaune said as he shows her the book

"Oooh." She said,

She let's go of her big brother as she now climbed down the stairs.

"I'll be playing outside with big sister Noire BYE~!" She cheerfully waves at Jaune, and went to her big sister outside of the house.

Jaune smiles and waves at her too,

"Take care~!"

When she leaves. Jaune now looks at book as Jaune now thought of it,

'Time to know, what these book is made of.' Jaune thought as he walks now to his bedroom.

Jaune is now in front of his bedroom, looking around he enter his bedroom.

His bedroom is just normal a bookshelf with his favorite comics, a wooden desk, a single bed, and a bathroom that if he needed to go the toilet or take a bath.

Jaune now sits at his bed and places the book in front of him

"Now time to know what you are." Jaune said, as he opens the book,

When he opens the book, his mind was having a headache as all of the sight he was seeing was remembering his headache gets worst, Jaune was now holding his head as his body was wobbling a bit. It keep getting worst and worst as Jaune know scream and his body was now wobbling but he manage to stay calm but it only gets worst, when the images was gone he was knocked out as he was brought to a dream.

* * *

Jaune has his eyes closed when he now heard noises; Jaune stirs up as he get up. When he got up and his eyes open, he saw multitude of images, even underneath him.

Jaune was in awe, as he saw images of the past, present, and future.

"Wow." Jaune said in awe, as he now looks underneath him,

"Even the floors too!" Jaune exclaimed, as he now steps on it,

"Woow." Jaune started walk around the images he saw in front of him,

When Jaune was walking around the images, the images change and change again if Jaune keep walking,

"So it could change if I walk around." Jaune said still in awe,

Jaune looks in front of him as he saw a light, as Jaune pointed at it slightly

"Maybe that! Is where I go." Jaune is now walking towards the light.

However, when Jaune walks further and closer to the light his headache came back full force again,

"Not again." Jaune grumbles underneath his breath, as Jaune wobbles around.

Jaune kept walking even though his body was now wobbling. Jaune reach the light.

and he was now taken to a new place.

* * *

He open his eyes as he was now in a new place.

He was now in outer space.

He looks around as he now looks at Remnant, and look at the fixed moon as it was now destroyed by a violet beam, Jaune cover his eyes with his arms, as the brightness was now shining through.

Jaune close his eyes for a minute and opens it, and he looks around, he was in a new place as everything was white.

"Where am I?" Jaune said confused

He now looks around the white room as he now starts to walk; when he kept walking, he was still stuck in the room.

"Great, if that was one of those movies that showed that I died I should have made something beautiful that I should not die early." Jaune muttered loudly,

Jaune stops walking as he now saw a book.

A book that is the same, he has in the bedroom,

"So that's why." Jaune said as he now walks towards the book,

When Jaune is now close to the book, he opens the book as he now see writings on the book,

"You're making me see the past, present, and future." Jaune said

He now reads the book as he, himself was carefully reads it.

1 hour later

Jaune finishes reading the book as he now stretch his arms and his body

"Done~!" Jaune exclaimed, as he now sigh in relaxation

However, Jaune was never finished as there was a last page left, Jaune groaned as he now flips the page,

"Great another page yeah." Jaune grumbles as he flips the page, Jaune reads the book as he now looks at it,

'_Everything is Real'_

Jaune is now confused, as he was knocked out again.

* * *

Jaune is now waking up, as he open his eyes.

Jaune is now in his room, as he sits up and looks at the book, Jaune grabs the book and he flips the page,

"So everything is real." Jaune said he now flips to the last of the page, and it's still there

"It seems so." Jaune muttered, as he now close the book,

The book shine, as Jaune cover his eye with his hand as he still holds the book when the light fade out it was still there.

"What." Jaune said confused, as he now opens the book,

The page changed

"What, how!" Jaune exclaimed, as he now flips the page again, and again.

The book change his page into a training sequence as to how to learn magic, swords and many more.

Jaune is still confused until his eyes widened, as he now know the situation that it was given to him,

"So that's it!" Jaune exclaimed as he now stands up from his bed

"It's gonna teach everything and everything the book knows." Jaune was pacing back and forth,

"But I prefer fire magic than something else." Jaune admitted, as the book shined again,

Jaune widened his eyes as he looks back at the book

"Did it listened to me?" Jaune said, as he now went for his book and, opens the content of the book,

"It really did." Jaune said, as it really did listened to him, everything he saw that it change

"Maybe, maybe." Jaune said as he, search for a certain page,

"Maybe I could save Salem from her curse." Jaune continued as kept searching the page

"And revert Ozpin back to his body and give him the memories of his mistakes and his lies!" Jaune finished as he now shouted

"MAYBE I COULD CHANGE THE WORLD!" The pages shined, as Jaune cover his eyes with his right hand,

When it faded, Jaune found what his looking for and smiles,

"Yes, yes!" Jaune exclaimed as he now look at the content

"Maybe I could save them from the curse and Ozpin's deal!" Jaune exclaimed, as he smiles,

He look toward his only window and his determination, and conviction and shouted.

"I WILL CHANGE THE WORLD!"

Prologue end.

* * *

**Hey guys, Author, here. The Unknown Vigilante will be having a slow update and many else, Do not worry because I will still write it and the name is just an experiment if my writing is getting better do please got bad news than the good news so this will be the chapter and **

**BYE BYE~~! **


	2. Training Day & Happy B'day everyone

**Hello~~! Again, New Chapter coming right up. Hello again this is the author, here. I'm gonna ask you guys a question will it be a harem fic or, not well this gonna be a problem, show me a website so I can place pairings. Pairings is now available but if you finish the story that will be fine if no one wanted pairings, well. It will be my Pairing I guess, soooo~~. It will be a Harem fic if you guys wanted it. So let us get into this story in,**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**ACTION**

* * *

**Training one**

Jaune is now practicing his Sword & Shield. He kept failing, failing every time but he was now getting a hang of it, as he kept training the Sword & Shield Combo.

Jaune now held tight his Sword & Shield as he kept slicing and slashing with his sword, and bashing with his shield. Jaune is getting a tad bit better. But hey, Jaune just shrugs progress is progress.

Jaune Ready his weapon as he now starts to train.

**Training two**

Jaune is now running around, as he has fire in his hands. Jaune is now blasting around dummies and targets. He missed every time as he kept blasting around, Jaune releases his battle cry as he hit the dummy his weak fire.

Jaune is now exhausted, as he now has sweat over his body. And breathing raggedly, Jaune take deep breaths as he now looks towards the dummy.

"One more." Jaune took deep breaths, and blast around the dummies and targets.

**Training three**

Jaune has his arms, legs, and fist all covered in bruise and a bit blood as train kept training his body and abusing it as he now destroying himself, but his determination is too strong that his potential is growing and growing.

Jaune is now resting a bit as he groans loudly, as his big sister called out to him,

"Jaune! Can you at least rest for a bit?" His sister called out to him, as he now look at her.

She has a beautiful pale white skin, deep wide-green eyes. A cute face, Blonde hair that is tied up with a ribbon tied into a bun, and a strand of hair that is sticking out, and a flat-chest and a petite body that who is to be in early 20's.

A white-long sleeves polo with adjustable cuffs with a blue ribbon tied into her collar tucked in a blue pencil skirt, Black thigh socks, and brown boots with brown tied brown lace.

This is Artoria Arc in her casual clothing, as she looks Jaune in worry,

"No worries, Big Sis. I have to train even its three days I won't stop training till I break!" Jaune smiled innocently to his big sister, as she sighed and smiled,

"Alright just be ready to have dinner ok." Artoria said, as she got an 'ok' from Jaune,

"Alright then." Artoria left Jaune in his training, as she looks Jaune smiling.

"He'll grow into a perfect huntsman, I just know it." She muttered as she left Jaune training.

**Training 10**

Jaune is now blasting around targets and dummies as his magic now growing, and growing.

**Training 28**

Jaune has a rapier, as he held it in a fencer stance as he thrust it into a Grimm as he now stab it into another unexpected Grimm and kept thrusting and stabbing and slicing around Grimm.

**Training 49**

Jaune is now holding a simple katana in a stance where Grimm started to lunge at him. But Jaune move too quick for the Grimm as he is now behind all the Grimm with his sword out as ne place it back to his sheathe, when he place it back with a simple click all of the Grimm behind him are now dead.

**Training 106**

Jaune is now holding two katana's as he now slice around the targets and dummies

**Training 389**

Jaune is now in the forge as he now build and enhance armor and weapons as his sisters now looks at him in worry and a bit of pride but they have hope that Jaune will stop training when he was seventeen he said.

**Training 1095**

Jaune is now blasting, slicing, slashing, and shooting with fluidity and precision as he now kept destroying the Grimm that is includes major and minor and that is a goliaths, deathstalkers, and beringels. He destroys like is just another day in the park.

* * *

Jaune is now in his bedroom that his desk is now stacked with blueprints, and papers as Jaune always had plan on writing and designing his clothes, armor and weapons.

Jaune now looks at his only window, as he sighed,

"3 years huh." Jaune murmured, as he now exits his room.

Jaune changed a lot, as he has a ripped body not ripped but ripped; Jaune's hair has a tinge bit of white in his hair, and a tinge white right around his cerulean eyes.

Jaune now wears a black muscle fit shirt, a white jogging pant, and black sneakers, white lace, and his height is 5'0.

When Jaune exits his room, he went downstairs as he now sees his father talking to a visitor, who is a female, a blonde hair that is tied to a bun, and wears a professional sexy outfit, and a crooked cape that is in the inside is purple.

This is Glynda Goodwitch

Jaune's babysitter, as she always watches Jaune if he trains or not. Sometimes she gives him advice of proper aura manipulation, and how to enhance it to your body. She sometimes scold Jaune for his bruises and minor wounds, and, worried if Jaune kept training.

Jaune said that she sometimes acts like a mother if she wanted to. But Glynda smiled as she ruffles Jaune's hair, she always been Jaune an acting mother if he needs advices she was always there.

Jaune's mother died, she had lung cancer that day, when she had went on a mission or an accident where she inhaled deadly gas, her potent aura helped removed it except her lungs. However, she gave Jaune aura when she was dying without noticing, even Jaune he noticed it when was by a branch when he was out, outing.

She was been in Jaune in his soul, if Jaune would notice it but sometimes his aura would stay active or not, but Jaune notices it was a type of danger sense as it will activate if his enemies are close or not.

It was been useful to Jaune, but he knows that he need train more and more. He was to immersed on training that he almost forgot common sense, but Jaune studies all the time and never stop reading books and many more.

"Jaune!" Jaune was remove in his thoughts as his father called out to him,

Jaune looks at them as both of them smiling together,

"Come Jaune! We got some gift for you!" His father called out to him, as Jaune climbs down in the staircase,

When Jaune went downstairs, he was now in front of them. His father smiled at him

"Come Jaune I got a surprise for you." His father said, as he now brings Jaune to the front door.

Jaune was confused, as there are now in front of the door when his father opens the door he saw something right outside, it was a dirt bike just plain and simple dirt bike.

Jaune was confused to why there was a dirt bike outside of the front door, Jaune look at his father, as his father smiled at him and exclaimed.

"Happy Birthday Jaune!" His father smiles at him, when Jaune notices it was already his birthday and smiles,

"Thank you dad." Jaune thanked him as he now looks at his soon to bike,

"But why a dirt bike." Jaune asked him, as his father smile grew until his father gave him the blueprints that Jaune had,

"Well." His father started, as he looks at the dirt bike "you've always wanted a DIY Bike right?" His father looks at Jaune and smiles "So I give you one where you can add and upgrade with no problems." His father finished, Jaune is still confused until Jaune remembers the blueprint when his father hand it to him

_**Mini Flashback **_

_**Jaune was making designs to his blueprints, as he is now drawing a bike**_

"_**Finished!" Jaune exclaimed as he now smiles brightly at his new blueprint he ran out of his room and to the house, he sees nothing but tracks, Jaune frowned and waits he did this for 1 month.**_

_**Jaune sighs sadly and throws his new fresh blueprint in the bin; Jaune forgets that he cannot get a new bike, when he grew up. Jaune sighs and left not, noticing his father who has an idea of his new birthday gift. **_

_**Mini Flashback end**_

"So you give me this dirt bike to use it as DIY." Jaune asked, as he looks at his father,

His father looks at him and nodded.

When his father nods Jaune has a brightest smile and hugs his father,

"Thank you!" Jaune thanked his father and looks at him

"I've been waiting for a new one so thank you!" Jaune kept thanking his father; they were like this for 1 minute, when Jaune breaks the hug,

"Thank you again dad." Jaune thanked him again, but his father smiles and said

"I'll get the kit for you son you could do whatever you want with the bike son." His father soon enters the house, as Jaune now looks at the bike.

Jaune hears a door opening behind him, when he looks back he saw Glynda who is holding a wrapped box,

"So how's the gift your father gave you." Glynda asked, as she walked towards to Jaune,

"It was great! Didn't know he gave me a DIY Bike." Jaune laughs brightly, as Glynda chuckles lightly

When Jaune stops laughing, he saw Glynda handing him a wrapped box in front of, as Jaune was now confused.

"Here a present a bought for you." Glynda said, as she hands him the gift, Jaune grabs it as he now untie the wrapping and opens the box.

When he opens the box he saw a white clothing inside the box he grabs the clothing and unfolds it, it was a white mantle.

Jaune was now confused as he now looks at Glynda,

"What's this?" Jaune asked

"Well it's a mantle it could cover your body and many else." Glynda said, as she smiles at him

"It has a retractable hood too." She said, as she got a confused look on Jaune

"But why would I need a mantle?" Jaune asked, as he got a chuckle from her, only it confuse him more,

"Why you need some upgrades and new clothing right?" She said getting a nod from him, she continues,

"Well why not a mantle, it could also give you defense and offense capabilities right?" She finish, as he suddenly had a realization, as he suddenly hugs, Glynda,

"Thank You." Jaune thanked her, as Glynda hugs him back with sweet smile,

"You're welcome Jaune." She said, as she gently ruffles Jaune's hair,

"Come on Jaune your birthday is not done yet." She said, as Jaune breaks the hug

"Come they're now waiting for us." Glynda smiles, as Jaune gives her a nod agreement

"Now Come on then." Glynda said, as Jaune folds the mantle place it in the box and close it.

Both of them were now walking towards the door as both of them now enters the house.

* * *

**Chapter done, sorry for the cliffhanger or a sudden birthday sequence there. If you guys point out my sentence structure and my wordiness means I am getting a tad bit better but hey its progress oh and here are the girls for Jaune to get.**

**Pyrrha (Of course)**

**Ruby**

**Weiss**

**Blake **

**Yang**

**Coco**

**Velvet**

**That is all for now if you want me to increase, if you guys did not give me a website where I could put my for the pairings. Its fine I'll just randomly pick one of your reviews and put your name there or I could choose between your pairing sorry if my mistakes is still there or not then I'm still sorry making a good impact in the story if you guys do like it then I'm doing a tad bit great soooo~~.**

**BYE BYE~~**


End file.
